D/D Orthros
오르트로스 | pt_name = D/D Orthros | es_name = D/D Orthros | ja_name = オルトロス | romaji_name = DīDī Orutorosu | image = DDOrthros-SDPD-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Tuner | type4 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 600 | def = 1800 | passcode = 72181263 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Trigger, Unclassified | vi_pendulum_effect = Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 Phép/Bẫy trên sân và 1 lá bài "D/D" hoặc "Dark Contract" khác bạn điều khiển; hủy chúng. | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; destroy them. | vilore = Khi bạn nhận thiệt hại chiến đấu hoặc hiệu ứng: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ tay bạn. Nếu lá này được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lên sân của bạn, bạn không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt các quái thú trong phần còn lại của lượt này, trừ các quái thú Ma Quỷ. | lore = When you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie/Piège sur le Terrain et 1 autre carte "D/D" ou "Contrat des Ténèbres" que vous contrôlez ; détruisez-les. | fr_lore = Lorsque vous recevez des dommages de combat ou d'effet : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement sur votre Terrain, vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer Spécialement de monstres (monstres de Type Démon exclus) le reste de ce tour. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld und 1 andere „D/D“- oder „Dunkler Vertrag“-Karte, die du kontrollierst, wählen; zerstöre sie. | de_lore = Wenn du Kampf- oder Effektschaden erhältst: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Falls diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung auf deine Spielfeldseite beschworen wird, kannst du für den Rest dieses Spielzugs keine Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, außer Monstern vom Typ Unterweltler. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola sul Terreno e 1 altra carta "D/D" o "Contratto Oscuro" che controlli; distruggile. | it_lore = Quando subisci danno da combattimento o da effetto: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente sul tuo Terreno, non puoi Evocare Specialmente mostri per il resto di questo turno, eccetto mostri di Tipo Demone. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha no campo e 1 outro card "D/D" ou "Pacto Obscuro" que você controla; destrua-os. | pt_lore = Quando você sofrer dano de batalha ou de efeito: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial no seu campo, você não pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial pelo resto deste turno, exceto monstros do Tipo Demônio. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa en el Campo y otra carta "D/D" o "Contrato Oscuro" que controles; destrúyelas. | es_lore = Cuando recibes daño de batalla o efecto: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial a tu Campo, por el resto de este turno no puedes Invocar monstruos de Modo Especial, excepto Monstruo de Tipo Demonio. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、フィールドの魔法・罠カード１枚とこのカード以外の自分フィールドの「ＤＤ」カードまたは「契約書」カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。 | ja_lore = ①：自分が戦闘・効果でダメージを受けた時に発動できる。このカードを手札から特殊召喚する。②：このカードが特殊召喚に成功したターン、自分は悪魔族モンスターしか特殊召喚できない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 필드의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장과, 이 카드 이외의 자신 필드의 "DD(디디)" 카드 또는 "계약서" 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. | ko_lore = ①: 자신이 전투 / 효과로 데미지를 받았을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 패에서 특수 소환한다. ②: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공한 턴에, 자신은 악마족 몬스터밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fiend | archseries = D/D | supports_archetypes = * D/D * Dark Contract | m/s/t = * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards * Destroys your Monster Cards | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Restricts the player's Special Summons to Type specific monsters | misc = * Limited activations * Unconfirmed Effect | database_id = 12228 }}